


Imaginary Friends

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Imaginary Friends

“Do you have an imaginary friend?” The redhead turned to her friend suddenly. “I do, but he’s not imaginary – he’s real. I told Rory about him, but I don’t think he believes me.”

“Maybe,” the blonde replied. “I don’t know. I don’t think he’s imaginary.”

“Me neither! What’s his name?” She asked, careful to not be overheard by a grown-up lest they sent her to another shrink.

“He doesn’t have one,” the blonde screwed up her face in concentration. “Sometimes I see him sneaking into the house, but I’ve never told Mum that.”

“I told my aunt once and they made me go to see a shrink.” The redhead said quietly. “How long does yours stick around for? I only saw mine once, that’s how I know he’s real. If I made him up, he’d be here all the time.”

“He’s really old, like Mickey’s gran. I saw him over the holidays, leaving the house. He wears some sort of suit. And then the next day, Mum was really happy. When I came  
down the hall, there was a pile of stuff under the Christmas tree!” The blonde beamed.

“Oh.” The redhead was quiet for a moment.

“Mine’s called the Raggedy Man. He fixed a crack that was in my wall and brought my parents back. I couldn’t remember them before that, but nobody believes me. They told me my parents had been on holiday and that I stayed with my aunt for a week. But that’s not what happened,” she whispered dramatically.

“What’d he look like? He’s real old. He looks a bit like a magician or something. His coat had tails,” she giggled.

“He was sort of…brown. I don’t know. His suit was all messy and I think it was burnt. That’s why I called him Raggedy Man.” The ginger whispered, her Scottish accent making the words sound harsher than intended.

August 2007

Amelia Jessica Pond stared at the photograph on the wall sadly. Her friend was gone. A freak accident at Canary Wharf. Rose Marion Tyler was among the list of the missing, presumed dead. There was no trace of her friend or the family.


End file.
